H2O: Just Add Liars ADOPTED FROM CLARALUNA
by Iheartpercyjackson353
Summary: Cleo comes to America to visit her cousin Spencer. There both hidding secrets. Whos will be found out? Previously known as Three Mermaids and Some Liars. Rated T for safety. AGAIN ADOPTED FROM CLARALUNA. i did not steal this they said i could adopt it just making sure nobody accuses me of that.
1. Chapter 1

THIS STORY IS ADOPTED FROM CLARALUNA!

Chapter One

Spencer`s POV

* * *

It was a normal Friday. Aria, Hanna, Emily, and I were eating lunch in school. Just hanging out and talking.

"Hey, you guys want to come over today?" Hanna asked.

"I can`t." I said.

"Why Spence?" Aria asked.

"My cousins Cleo and her two friends are comming from Australia."

"Really? Cool." Emily said.

"I know. I haven`t seen Cleo in forever. Except on Skype."

"Who`s commng with her?" Hanna asked.

"Her friends Rikki and Bella."

"Cool."

"Hey. We gotta get to class." Aria said. We grabbed our stuff and headed to english.

The end of the day couldn`t come fast enough. By the time the finaly bell rang, I was sprinting to my car. I got home and saw a car in the driveway. I ran inside as fast as I could.

"Cleo!" I yelled.

"Hey Spencer!" She cried.

"How have you been?"

"Fine. You?"

"I could be better."

"Still the Allison thing?" I nodded "It`ll get better."

"Let`s not talk about that now. I want to meet your friends."

"Alright. This is Bella." She said, motioning to a tall girl with blond hair.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." I said.

"And this is Rikki." Cleo said, motioning to a shorter girl with pail blonde hair.

"Hey." she said.

"Hi."I said.

"Hey Spencer." Kim said.

"Hey Kim. How`ve you been?"

"Good."

"Spencer" Uncle Donald said "Forget about me?"

"I could never." I said, giving him a hug.

"Good."

"So how long are you staying?"

"A month."

"Cool."

"What are we supposed to do here for a month?" Rikki asked.

"The town may seem boring. But there are actualy some pretty fun things to do."

"Like what?"

"I`ll show you. Come with me." I grabbed my keys and went to my car with the girls. I drove them to Hanna`s house first so they could meet the girls.

"Where are we?" Bella asked.

"This is my friend Hanna`s house. Before we have fun, I want you to meet my friends." I led them inside to the kitchen where they were talking.

"Hey Spence." Hanna said.

"What`s up?" Aria asked.

"I was going to show my cousin and her friends around town, but I wanted you guys to meet them first." I said. "This is my cousing Cleo." I pointed to where Cleo was standing.

"Hi guys." she said.

"This is her friends Bella and Rikki." I said pointing to the other two.

"Bella." Bella said.

"Rikki." Rikki said.

"Hi. I`m Aria." Aria said "And this is Emily and Hanna."

"Hey guys." they both said.

"Hey, why don`t we all go hangout." I said.

"Sure." Em said.

"Let`s go" Bella said.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer`s POV

* * *

The first place we went to on our adventure was the cafe.

"This place is really cool." Bella said.

"Reminds me of the cafe back home." Cleo said.

"Please, don`t talk about it." Rikki said.

"Why?" I asked "Bad memories?"

"You could say that." Cleo said.

"I used to own that cafe with my ex boyfriend Zayn. When we broke up, I gave all the rights to him." Rikki said.

"He never changed the name." Bella said.

"What was it called?" Emily asked.

"Rikki`s."

"Guys. Stop." Rikki said.

"Alright." Cleo said.

"Come on. Let`s grab a table." Aria said. We found a table and sat down. The waitress gave us water and took our orders.

"So" Hanna said "What part of Australia are you guys from?"

"The Gold Coast." Cleo said.

"I have always wanted to go there." Aria said. She put her elbow on the table and it slipped, spilling water all over Rikki. "Oh my god. I`m SO sorry."

"Whatever." Rikki said, running to the bathroom.

"We`ll be right back." Bella said. Her and Cleo got up and ran after her.

* * *

Cleo`s POV

* * *

Oh my god. Aria just dumped water all over Rikki. Bella and I ran after her to the bathroom.

"Rikki." I said.

"I`m in here." She said. She was in the biggest stall and I could just see her tail.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked.

"I`m fine. I just need to dry off." We saw smoke comming from under the door and above the stall. She stepped out perfectly dry.

"Ready to go back?" I asked.

"Ya." We walked back to the table and the girls were starring at us.

"Rikki" Aria said "I am so sorry."

"It`s okay. No harm done."

"Why did you run off?" Hanna asked.

"I went to go dry off."

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Cleo`s POV

* * *

"What are we gonna do?" Rikki asked as we realized the full moon was tonight.

"We stay in our room and don`t leave." I said.

"Woun`t your everyone get suspitious?" Bella asked.

"No, there family isn`t really... big and happy. So they don`t have dinner together."

"Alright."

"Why are we so worried anyway? The tenticle isn`t attacking us any more."

"We still can`t take chances." Rikki said. "We took a chance the night the cafe opened and I was kidnapped by water."

"She`s right." Bella said.

"I don`t even know if there is a moon pool around here." I said.

"We could still be affected by the moon."

"Fine. We`ll hide tonight."

* * *

Spencer`s POV

* * *

Cleo Bella and Rikki were acting weird all day. I needed to figure out why.

"Spencer." Toby said, snapping me out of my daze "Are you okay?"

"What? Ya. I`m just a little distracted."

"What`s going on?"

"My cousin and her friends. They`ve been acting weird all day."

"The full moon does that to people."

"Tonight`s a full moon?"

"Ya. You didn`t know that?"

"I guess I`ve been a little distracted."

"Don`t worry about them." He said as my phone went off. I picked it up off my bed and opened the text.

**Oh Spencer, how naive could you be? I guess your cousin doesn`t share everything with you. Find out there secret before they find out yours. -A**

"What is is Spence?" Toby asked.

"It`s nothing." I threw my phone back on the bed.

"You sure?"

"It`s fine. Honest."

"Alright." I plastered a face smile on my face, but all I could think about was what there secret was.


	4. Chapter 4

Cleo`s POV

* * *

As the full moon began to rise, Rikki Bella and I locked ourself in our room.

"Alright. If we stay in here we`ll be okay." I said.

"Ya ya." Rikki said "We know the drill."

"Okay."

"What are we supposed to do all night?' Bella asked.

"Watch tv. I don`t know."

"Wow. What a FUN night." Rikki said.

"We can make it work." I sat on the bed facing the window and noticed the tape was falling. I went to fix it when the cardboard fell and my eyes met the moon.

* * *

Spencer`s POV

* * *

What`s wrong with the girls?" Melissa asked.

"I don`t know. They`ve been acting weird all day. I think it`s the full moon." As we talked, Cleo came downstairs with a blank expresion on her face. "Are you okay?" the ignored me and went outside. Rikki and Bella came down a few minutes later.

"Where`s cleo?" Rikki asked.

"Outside. Why?" They looked at eachother and ran outside.

"What`s going on?" Melissa asked.

"I don`t know. But I`m going to find out." I grabbed my keys and went after them. I followed them to the lake house. "What are you doing?"

"Let`s go to the moon pool Spencer." Cleo said.

"What?"

"Come on." Rikki said.

"Let`s go back."

"Suit yourself." Bella said and they jumped into the water. I ran to the edge of the dock and watched three orange tails swim away. Wait... tails? I got into the moaterboat and followed them to a cave with a pool.

"What is this place?" I was looking around and fell into the pool.

"Yay!" Bella cheered "Spencer`s taking a swim with us!" The full moon rested over the pool and it started to bubble.

"Guys. We have to get out of here." They just looked up at the moon in aw. The moon passed and the bubbles stopped. "Come on guys." By the time I left the pool they were gone. I spent the rest of the night wondering what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer`s POV

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling really weird. I thought it was nothing. I went into the bathroom to take a shower. Once I stepped into the shower I was over come by a strange feeling. Next thing I knew I was laying in the tub with a tail.

"What the hell?" I asked myself. I got out of the tub and dried off. Thankfully, my legs came back. I went straight to the girls room.

"Come in." Cleo called.

"What the hell happened last night?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"Like you don`t know."

"We really don`t." Rikki said.

"You guys were possesed or something." They gave each other worried looks "I saw you in the water."

"You did?" Cleo asked.

"I know what you are."

"Could you clarify?" Bella asked.

"I know you`re mermaids."

"Are you crazy? Mermaids don`t exist."

"Really, then explain this." I grabbed the cup of water from the bedside table and poured some on my wrist. Within seconds, I was on the floor, my tail back.

"How did that happen?" Rikki asked.

"Last night I followed you to a cave near the lake house and I fell in the water right as the full moon was over it."

"There`s another moon pool." Cleo said.

"You said something about a moon pool last night."

"It`s how we got our tails."

"We thought there was only two." Bella said "One in Australia, one in Scottland."

"Apperantly there`s a third." Rikki said.

"Is that what happened to you?" I asked. They nodded "Why didn`t you tell me."

"I never told anyone." Cleo said. "I didn`t know how people would react."

"I get it. Now, can someone get me a towel?"

"I got it." Rikki said. She nelt down beside me and put her hand out. She slowly put her hand into a fist and the water evaporated.

"How do you do that?"

"We all have powers." Bella said.

"Really?"

"Ya, watch this." Cleo said. She started to move her hand around and an orb of water lifted from the glass. "Bella?"

"On it." She did something kind of like Cleo and the water turned to jelly then solid. Like some sort of glass.

"that`s so cool." I said. "Do you think I have one too?"

"I`m pretty sure."

"Awesome."

"You might not figure it out for a while though." Rikki said.

"And you can`t tell anyone about any of this." Cleo said.

"What about the girls?" I asked.

"No one."

"Seriously, we could all end up as a science experiment." Rikki said.

"I get it." I said.

"You have to promise us." Bella said.

"I promise." The only problem. I didn`t think I could keep it a secret.


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer`s POV

* * *

I walked into school on monday really worried. I don`t know why. I`ve never been in danger of getting wet before. I guess it`s because I`ve never worried about it.

"Hey Spence." Aria said.

"Oh hey." I said.

"What`s up?"

"Oh. It`s nothing."

"Come on Spencer. You have that look."

"What look?"

"That look you get when you`re hidding something."

"I have a look for that?"

"Yes now tell me."

"I can`t."

"why?"

"I promised Cleo Rikki and Bella."

"Ugh. Alright. Let`s get to class." We parted ways and I walked into chemistry, which I had with Hanna.

"Hey Spencer." She said.

"Hi."

"What`s up? You got that look."

"Why does everyone say I have a look when I`m hidding something."

"So you admit it."

"I can`t tell. So don`t bother asking."

"Alright then." I got in my seat and the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class." She said "Today we will be experimenting with water." Crap! That`s okay. I just have to be careful.

"Spencer." Hanna said, snapping me out of my paniced daze.

"Ya?"

"We need to get started."

"Oh. Okay."

"First" The teacher said "Pour some water from the beaker into the test tube to fill it."

"You wanna do it?" I asked.

"Why? You got the stuff right there."

"Right." I grabbed the beaker and started pouring it into the test tube. I didn`t realize it was to the top and it got all over my hand. I looked around for a towel and din`t find a thing. I didn`t even ask. I just got up and ran to the bathroom. I heared Hanna running after me but I just locked my self in a stall right as my tail came.

"Spencer?" Hanna called "Are you okay?"

"I`m fine. Just leave me alone."

"Where are you?"

"Just go back to class."

"I just want to make sure you`re okay."

"Im fine now go."

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"There`s something in the fist stall."

"No there isn`t."

"Yes there is. It`s like a tail or something." Shit! She saw my tail. She started banging on the door "Who`s in there?"

"Hanna. go away!"

"Spencer? Is that you?"

"No."

"Open the door."

"Go away." I started banging on the door to and ended up falling out of the stall. Hanna jumped back and screamed. "Hanna. I can explain."


	7. Chapter 7

Hanna`s POV

* * *

I jumped back with a scream. Spencer fell out of the stall. With a TAIL! What the hell was going on.

"Hanna. I can explain." She said.

"How can you explain that?"

"I`m a mermaid."

"Well I can see that. I want to know how."

"The other night, durring the full moon, Cleo Rikki and Bella were acting strange and ran out of the house. I followed them to see what was going on and they led me to a cave. In the cave, there was a pool, I ended up falling in right as the full moon shone over. The water started bubbling and the next morning. I was like this."

"So you just woke up with a tail?"

"No. I get it when I get wet."

"What about your cousin and her friends? Are they.."

"Yes. But you can`t tell them I told you. Okay?"

"How are you gonna hide this?"

"I just have to be careful around water."

"Yes, like you were so careful today."

"Hey!"

"I`m sorry. Just get rid of that tail."

"Can you get some paper towels and help dry me off?" I grabbed a bunch of towels and started to dry her tail off.

"Thanks." Spencer said once she was dried off. "Let`s get back to class."

"Class is over."

"Oh great. Mrs. Mendensa will have my head."

"Try both our heads. I ran out too."

"Let`s just go grab our things and try to avoid Medusa."

"Mendensa."

"I said it right."

"Come on." I helped her off the floor and we went to get our stuff. Thankfully, Medusa wasn`t there.

"Hanna" Spencer said.

"Ya?"

"Can you please not tell anyone what you saw?"

"You`re secrets safe with me."

"You can`t even tell Aria and Emily. Understand?"

"I get it."

"Cleo is going to freak out at me."

"From what I gathered. Cleo is not the one to worry about."

"Ya. More like Rikki."

"Totaly."

"But seriously. I promised them YESTERDAY that I wouldn`t tell. And now I`ve already broken that promise."

"It`s okay. And technicaly it`s not your fault."

"Yes it is. I should have paid attention to what I was doing."

"I`m sure they`ll understand."

"Hope so."


	8. Chapter 8

Spencer`s POV

* * *

"I can do this." I said to myself as I paced back and forth infront of Cleo Rikki and Bella`s room. I needed to tell them Hanna knew. But what would they say? I finaly mustered up enough courage to knock on the door.

"Who`s there?" Rikki called.

"It`s me. Spencer." I said.

"Come in." Cleo said. I opened the door and slowly stepped in. "What`s up Spence?"

"I have to tell you guys something."

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Hanna knows."

"You told her?" Rikki asked.

"I didn`t tell her. I messed up and she saw me."

"Okay. Tell us what happened." Cleo said.

"Well. While I was in chemestry, I wasn`t paying attention and spilled some water on my hand. I couldn`t find a towel or anything to dry off. So I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. Hanna ran after me and tried to get me to come out. I anded up falling out of the stall and she saw me."

"Does she know that we are? Or just you?" Rikki said.

"I didn`t know what to do so I told her about you. I`m so sorry."

"It`s okay." Cleo said "We all made mistakes at first."

"Do you know if she`ll keep this a secret?" Rikki asked.

"She will." I said.

"Really?" Bella said "She seems like a gossip."

"I promise. She`s good a keeping secrets."

"Are you sure?" Cleo asked.

"Yes Mom."

"We`re serious." Rikki said "we can`t let this get out."

"So am I. We can trust her. She woun`t tell anyone."

"If you`re really sure." Cleo said.

"I guess we have to trust her." Bella said.

"I can get her here if you want. Make sure we can trust her." I said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Cleo said.

"I`ll go call her." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed her number. After two rings she picked up.

"Hey Spencer." She said.

"Hey Hanna. I was wondering if you could come over?"

"Sure. Be there in ten."

"Great. See you soon."

"Later."

"She`ll be here in a bit." I said, putting my phone back in my pocket.

'I hope you`re right about her." Rikki said


	9. Chapter 9

Rikki`s POV

* * *

We waited in the living room for Hanna. Spencer seemed to really trust her. She finaly showed up and looked from the three of us to Spencer.

"What`s going on?" She asked.

"The girls wanted to know if they could trust you." Spencer said "They woun`t take my word for it."

"I can promice you. I Will never tell anyone."

"You say that now." I said "But what happens when you get too exited. Then you end up telling Aria or Emily."

"I know it`s hard to trust someone with a secret this big. But I swear. I will not tell a living soul."

"How do we know you`re gnot saying this to get us to let our guards down."

"I`m not. I swear to you. I`m good at keeping secrets."

"I think we can trust her." Cleo said.

"So do I." Bella said.

"Alright. I guess we have to trust you." I said.

"You will not regret it." Hanna said.

"So. You guys wanna watch a movie?" Spencer asked.

"Sure." Bella said. Spencer went to grab the dvd book when her phone went off. She picked it up and her eyes went wide. The looked at Hanna and she shook her head.

"You guys okay?" Cleo asked.

"Y-ya." Spencer stuttered.

"What`s wrong?"

"Oh, it`s nothing." Hanna said.

* * *

Spencer`s POV

* * *

I looked down at my phone again.

**My my. Are we full secrets. Wait untill Aria and Emily find out. Better yet. How about Toby. Woun`t I have fun with this. -A**

Great. Now he/she knows I`m a mermaid. I don`t know if I should tell Cleo Rikki and Bella or not. I just exed out of the conversation and put my phone on the table.

"You sure you`re okay?" Rikki asked.

"ya. I`m fine." I said.

"Spencer." Hanna said. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She led me over to the kitchen.

"What did A say?"

"'My my. Are we full of secrets. Wait untill Aria and Emily find out. Better yet. How about Toby. Woun`t I have fun with this.' A knows about my mermaidness."

"What are you gonna do."

"I don`t know. I don`t even know how he or she knows about it."

"A knows everything."

"No. I cannot have her medling. I can`t tell Cleo Rikki or Bella because it`s A. And I can`t tell Aria or Emily because it`s about my tail."

"Hey. We`ll figure this out. I`ve got your back."

"Thanks."

"No prob. Now let`s go watch a movie."


	10. Chapter 10

Aria`s POV

* * *

Spencer was acting weird. Like she was keepng something from us. She never keeps things from us.

"Does Spencer seem off to you?" I asked Hanna one day after school.

"I-I don`t know what you`re talking about." She said.

"Come on. You know you can tell me."

"There`s nothing wrong with her. She`s fine."

"Really? Emily, isn`t Spencer acting odd?" I asked.

"What about me?" Spencer asked from behind me.

"They think you`ve been acting weird." Hanna said.

"Ever since your cousin and her friends showed up you`ve been all weird." I said.

"Weird how?" She asked.

"You`re always running off. And when I spilled my drink on you, you ran off like Rikki did." Emily said.

"Okay. I`m not always running off. And I went to go dry off."

"You`re hiding something." I said "You never hide anything from us."

"I`m not hiding anything."

"You can trust us."

"There`s nothing going on. Why can`t you trust me?"

"Because of a text I got from A."

"What?" Hanna asked "What did it say?"

"It said 'You think you know everything about her. But clearly Spencer`s got some secrets of her own.'"

"Yes. Everyone has atleast one secret they can`t tell anyone." Spencer said "Can you leave it alone?"

"What does A mean?"

"Look. When I want to tell you. I will. But for now. Leave it alone." She said before turning and walking off.

"What is up with her?" Emily asked.

"She`s right. Just leave her alone." Hanna said before walking off too.

* * *

Hanna`s POV

* * *

"Spencer." I called "Spencer, I`m sure she`s just worried about you."

"Pestering me into telling her is not worried. It`s nosey."

"We tell her everything. So she`s not used to us keeping something from her."

"She should respect the fact that I can`t tell her."

"You`re right. But she doesn`t feel that way."

"I don`t care. I`m going home." She got in her car and pulled out of the parking lot.


	11. Chapter 11

Spencer`s POV

* * *

I can`t believe her. Can`t she just leave me alone. I don`t have to tell them everything. She should know that better that anybody. She sure held back on the whole Ezra thing.

"Wait." Rikki said "So you`re telling us someone tipped off Aria that you were hidding something?"

"Ya." I said.

"Who would do that?" Cleo asked.

"I have to tell you something Cleo. I haven`t been completely honest with you. Now I feel like I should."

"Spencer." Hanna said "Are you sure?"

"Yes. They could get hurt."

"What`s going on?" Bella asked.

"For the past two years, someone has been watching me and my friends. We don`t know who or why. But somehow they know all of our secrets and try to blackmail us. And they know I`m a mermaid. I think they know about you too."

"Why would someone do something like that?" Bella asked.

"We don`t know." Hanna said "But whoever they are. They know who killed Ali."

"Who?"

"Ali was one of our best friends." I said "She was murdered two years ago."

"So whoever`s blackmailing you, is working with Ali`s killer?" Cleo asked.

"We don`t know if she`s with them or not."

"She?" Rikki asked.

"A is a whole team." Hanna said "We only know one person. She was my best friend."

"A sent me a text the other day." I said "They said they would tell the girls or my boyfriend Toby."

"They can`t know." Rikki said.

"You think I don`t know that?" I threw my hands out and everyone looked at me like I had three heads. "What?"

"Look." Bella said, pointing to my hands. I looked down and they were on fire.

"Oh my god!" Suddeny it stopped. "How did that happen?"

"You found your power." Cleo said.

"That can`t be." Bella said "All powers are water based."

"I wanna try something." She pulled me into the bathroom and filled the sink. "Focus on the water." I did what she said and the water started floating.

"Oh my god." I said "That`s amazing." She dragged me back to the room.

"Her power is water related." She said "She can control it with her mind."

"We need to find out more." Bella said.

"Can we deal with this later?" I asked "I really don`t want to deal with all of this right now." I left there room and went to mine. I crawled into bed and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Spencer`s POV

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling like I didn`t sleep at all. I had no energy what so ever. I went downstairs and poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Spencer." Dad said, coming downstairs

"Morning dad."

"Where are the girls?"

"Still sleeping I think."

"What about Uncle Don and Aunt Sam? And Kim."

"I haven`t really seen any of them since they came."

"Good morning." Uncle Don said, making his way to the kitchen with Aunt Sam.

"Morning Don." Dad said.

"Spencer. Have you seen Cleo?"

"She`s still sleeping. I can go get them if you want."

"Could you?"

"Sure." I put my cup down and went upstairs. I knocked on the girls door "Guys. You need to get up."

"Ugh." Rikki groaned.

"We`ll be down in a minute." Cleo called. I woke up Kim and went back downstairs.

"They`re coming." I said.

"Good." Uncle Don said.

"Need a ride to school Pumpkin?" Dad asked.

"No. Hanna`s picking me up." I said.

"Alright."

"Morning." Kim said from the staircase.

"Morning Darling." Uncle Don said.

"Hey Don" Dad said "I`ve been meaning to ask you something about Cleo Rikki and Bella."

"Ya."

"They seem very secretive. Like they`re hidding something."

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Because you`re the same way."

"I know why." Kim said.

"Why?"

"There mermaids."

"Kim that`s crazy." I said.

"It`s true. There always running around at Mako Island."

"Kim. Stop making up stories about your sister and her friends." Uncle Don said.

"I`m not making this up."

"Making what up?" Cleo asked.

"Your sister says you and your friends are mermaids." Uncle Don said.

"Again?"

"She`s done this before?" I asked.

"Twice actualy." I put my cup in the sink and Hanna honked from outside.

"I gotta go. Bye guys." I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Aria`s POV

* * *

I stood by Spencers locker. Waiting for her to come in. She finally showed up and wouldn`t look at me.

"Spencer." I said "I`m sorry about how I acted yesterday."

"It`s alright. But can you please leave it alone."

"Yes. You`re my best friend. I should trust you."

"Thank you."

"So you`re not mad at me?"

"I was never mad. I was upset. Upset that you didn`t trust me."

"Well it`s hard to trust people after A tells you there hidding from you."

"I know. Honestly. A makes it hard to trust anyone."

"So there`s no way you`ll tell me?"

"Aria."

"It was worth a shot."

"I guess so."

"Come on. Let`s get to class." She closed her locker. "So no way?"

"Okay. One more time I will never forgive you."

"Sorry."

"You`re a freak."

"As far as you`re concerned."

"No. Always."

"You`re mean."

"I`m real."

"Real annoying."

"Okay that`s enough."

"Ya."

* * *

Spencer`s POV

* * *

We walked into english and Mrs. Montgomrey started the lesson.

After class. Hanna and Emily met up with us at lunch.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Spence." Hanna said.

"How are your cousin and her friends?" Emily asked.

"Good." I said "My cousin Kim has some crazy ideas."

"Like?" Hanna asked.

"Well this morning my dad asked why there so secretive and she told the they were mermaids."

"Mermaids?"

"I know."

"Why would she say that?" Aria asked.

"Because back in Australia they always hang out at this island."

"Mako?" Emily asked.

"Ya. How did you know?"

"Because I read that there have been mermaid sightings around that island. I think it`s a stupid publicity stunt to get more tourists."

"The lengths some people will go to get buisness." Aria said.

"Totaly."


	14. Chapter 14

Cleo`s POV

* * *

"You were seen back in Australia?" Spencer asked, storming into our room after school.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"Emily told me about mermaid sighting around mako island. She read it somewhere I didn`t tell her a thing."

"So." Rikki asked.

"So were you?"

"Yes." I said "But no one knew it was us."

"No one?"

"Well no one exept a group of scientists." Rikki said.

"So scientists no what you are?"

"Well not exactly." I said "They think we lost our powers."

"Okay I knew none if this." Bella said.

"That doesn`t matter." Spencer said "People know about us. They know we exist."

"What are you so worried about?" Rikki asked "None of this happened to you."

"I don`t care. A scientist knows about mermaids and will try to find out more."

"God Spencer, calm down." I said.

"I`m sorry. But this is dangerous."

"We know."

"And Kim is onto you guys."

"What, she hasn`t accused you yet?" Rikki asked.

"No. My dad already thinks I`m hidding something enough for both of them. Remember. He doesn`t know about A."

"Didn`t your dad think we were hidding something?" Bella asked.

"Do we really think this is so important?" Rikki said.

"Rikki`s right. We should be helping Spencer with her powers." I said.

"Haven`t we figured them out already?" Spencer asked "Fire and water."

"But there could be more."

"More?"

"Ya. You could be able to to alot more than just control fire and water."

"Maybe it`s all the elements." Bella said.

"That would be cool." Spencer said.

"Okay. Think about the air." I said "Try to control it." She took a deap breath and there was a strong gust of wind surrounding us.

"This is amazing." Rikki said.

"Now try it with earth." Bella said. Immeadiately after she said it, the ground started to shake.

"I need to call Lewis." I said.

"Your boyfriend?" Spencer asked.

"Ya. He knows about us and helps us with our powers."

"This is amazing." I really was.


	15. Chapter 15

Spencer`s POV

* * *

I sat on the floor in my room with a bowl of water infront of me. I was practicing with my powers. I focused on the water and a large orb floated up from the bowl. There was a knock at the door and the water fell down with a spash. None hitting me. I put the bowl on my desk and opened the door.

"Hey Toby." I said.

"Hey Spence." I kissed him and he stepped in.

"What`s up."

"I wanted to see you."

"I`m glad you did."

"What`s with the bowl of water?" He asked, walking up to my desk.

"Science expirament."

"Oh." He sat in the armchair and I sat on his lap. "How are your cousin and her friends?"

"Pretty good."

"Cleo has a sister right?"

"Ya. Kim."

"How old is she?"

"Thirteen. But she acts five."

"What?"

"Don`t ask."

"Your family is crazy."

"Okay. Wait a minute."

"What?"

"MY family is crazy?"

"Yes."

"Says the guy who`s sister pretended to be blind when the sugery totaly worked."

"Touche."

"Who says touche?"

"Touche."

"Stop that."

"Okay." He kissed my head and a wind blew around us. My eyes got wide and it quickly died. "What was that?"

"Must be a draft."

"But the windows closed."

"I`m sure it`s nothing."

"Spencer, what`s going on?"

"It`s nothing."

"You`re lying Spencer."

"Toby..."

"I need to go." He walked out of the room.

"Toby." I sat on my bed as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Spencer. Are you okay?" Cleo asked from the door.

"No."

"What happened with Toby?"

"Well we were sitting in the chair talking and when he kissed my head and I accadently used my air powers around him."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him it was just a draft. He didn`t believe me and walked out."

"I`m sorry."

"It`s okay."

"It`s hard keeping a secret like this. Especialy from the people you love. But it will get easier."

"I hope you`re right." She sat on the bed next to me and rubbed my back as I cried into her shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16

Bella`s POV

* * *

"Spencer" I said, standing in her doorway "Are you alright? Cleo told me what happened with Toby."

"I`ll be alright." She said.

"He`ll come around. Will did with me."

"Doesn`t Will know?"

"Oh ya. Right."

"See. It`s impossible to be close to someone when you have to keep a huge secret from them."

"It`s hard, but not impossible. If you realy have to. You can tell him."

"No. It`s to risky."

"Not really. Hanna knows and she keeps quiet."

"Hanna`s different. She knows how to keep secrets."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya. I know we can`t trust him."

"Hey. What`s with the water?" I asked, pointing to the bowl of water on her desk.

"I was practicing."

"Really? How`s it going?"

"Pretty good."

"So are you just practicing with water or all the elements?"

"Just water right now. I find it`s the easiest to work with."

"Well you are a mermaid. You practicaly live in the water."

"Not really."

"Well yet. You have not experienced the joy of swimming with a tail."

"You`re right. I haven`t."

"Come on then."

"Where?"

"We`re going to get the Rikki and Cleo and going for a swim."

"Works for me." She grabbed her keys from her desk and we got the other two.

"Hey." I said "Spencer and I are kidnapping you."

"Why?" Cleo asked.

"To swim." Spencer said.

"Okay then." Rikki said.

"Get your swim suits on." I said.

"Why?" Spencer asked "We`re mermaids. Doesn`t matter what we wear into the water. We`re just gonna grow tails anyway."

"She`s right." Cleo said.

"Let`s go!" Rikki cried.

"Come on. I`ll drive." Spencer said. She drove us down to the bost house and we jumped right in.


	17. Chapter 17

Cleo`s POV

* * *

Rikki Bella and I taught Spencer how to swim. She picked up pretty fast and we swam around for a while.

"Hey." Rikki said "Race ya." She went back under and started swimming. Bella and I followed. Spencer caught up and acctualy passed us.

"Okay. How do you do this?" Spencer asked when we got to the cave "This tail ways a ton."

"You get used to it." Bella said.

"You`re a natural anyway." I said.

"Picked it up faster then me." Rikki said.

"Well I have always picked things up pretty quick." She said.

"It`s the Hastings way." I said.

"That it is."

"So Hastings are freaky geniouses?" Rikki asked.

"Kind of." I said.

"No! I have lost my respect for you."

"Hey!" Spencer said. She focused on the water and hit Rikki in the face.

"What was that?"

"Fun."

"Okay." I said "Time to stop." Spencer threw another water shot. But missed and hit me. "Alright it`s on!" I shot a water ball at her and she shot one back. Soon we were all throwing and messing with the water.

"You are so lucky I don`t go all fire on you." Spencer said.

"All fire on you?" Bella asked "What does that mean?"

"Okay. You`re lucky I don`t use my fire powers on you."

"See. That makes sense." Rikki said.

"Shut up."

"No."

"Guys stop it." I said.

"You can not honestly say what she said made any sense what so ever."

"It did not make sense." Bella said.

"Okay I get it." Spencer said "I said something stupid."

"Okay. Now can we stop?" I asked.

"Fine." The three of them said at once.

"Thank you. Crazy people."

"Crazy?" Rikki asked "Really? Crazy?"

"Ya."


	18. Chapter 18

Spencer`s POV

* * *

We swam back to the shore after spending a few hours in the cave. We climbed up on the peir and Rikki began to dry us off.

"Spencer?" Someone said from the end of the peir. "We all turned and saw Aria and Emily standing there staring at us. "What`s going on?"

"I can explain." I said.

"What`s with the tails?" Emily asked. "And what did Rikki just do?"

"Let us explain!" Cleo said.

"Fine." Aria said. "Explain."

"Who want`s to go first?" I asked.

"I will." Cleo said. "The four of us are mermaids."

"Well we can see that." Aria said "Now can you tell us why? Or how?"

"Well Cleo and I turned in Australia." Rikki said.

"I was in Ireland." Bella said.

"And I was here." I said.

"How long has this been going on?" Emily asked.

"I changed the day after Cleo Rikki and Bella got here."

"So you`ve been a mermaid for a week?" Aria asked.

"Ya."

"Now can someone explain what Rikki just did?" Emily asked.

"We all have powers." Cleo said "Rikki can heat water. I can control it."

"I can turn water into jelly and solidify it." Bella said.

"And I can control all the elements." I said.

"Why didn`t you tell us?" Aria asked.

"So you expect me to just waltz up to you and say 'Hey guys, guess what. I`m a mermaid?' Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"I think we deserve to know."

"Did Hanna know?" Emily asked. I nodded. "So you trust her more that us?"

"No. It`s not that. She caught me with a tail."

"So you were never going to tell any of us?"

"No."

"We tell you everything!" Aria screamed.

"Can we deal with this later. Like not in public." Rikki finished drying us off and I stood up. "Come back to my house and we can deal with it then." I lead the girls back to my car and drove back to my house. Emily and Aria close behind. I pulled into the driveway and we all went to my room. "Cleo, Rikki, Bella, can you leave us alone?"

"Sure." Bella said. The three girls walked out, closing the door behind them.

"Why didn`t you want to tell us?" Aria asked "We tell you everything."

"Ya. Like you came clean right away about Ezra."

"That`s completly different."

"How?"

"Ezra could have been arrested."

"And me and the girls could be locked up in a science lab."

"What ever happend to friends share secrets. It`s what keeps us close?" Emily asked.

"Your going off something Ali said?"

"It`s not wrong. You know how close we became when this whole A thing started."

"I know but this is just to complicated. Toby walked out on me earlier because he knew I was hidding something."

"Spence..."

"Please. Just go."

"Come on..."

"Go."

"Alright. Come on Em." Aria said. They walked out the door and I heared the car start and pull out of the drive. What have I done?


	19. Chapter 19

Spencer`s POV

* * *

I sat in my room alone. Thinking. Thinking about what I was doing. I was loosing everyone I cared about. Little by little. This secret was getting out of hand. I`m suprised I still had Hanna. Speaking of Hanna. I hadn`t see her in a while. I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

"Hey Spence." She said.

"Hey."

"What`s up?"

"I just need someone to talk to that isn`t mad at me."

"Why is everyone mad at you."

"Aria and Emily saw me swimming with the girls. They know everything and they got mad because you knew and they didn`t."

"That`s rediculous."

"I know. I told them you found out the same way."

"Who else is mad?"

"Toby. We were hanging out and I accadentaly used my air magic."

"What did you tell him?"

"That it was a draft. He didn`t believe me and walked out."

"I`ll be there soon."

"Not now. It`s late."

"Alright. I`ll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye." I hung up the phone and threw it on my bed. Tears streamed down my face. I rawled under the sheets, not bothering to change, and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning, my pillow stained with tears and the taste of blood in my mouth. I must have bitten my cheek. I looked around the room and saw everything had fallen off the shelves and the desk. Some things had burn marks on them.

"What`s going on?" I asked myself. I got out of bed and looked out the window. There were cracks in the earth. I looked around some more and saw the bathroom had water all over the floor. I quickly got dressed and went downstairs.

"What happened last night?" I asked my dad.

"You don`t know?"

"No."

"There was a tremur. A pipe broke and a whole bunch of strange stuff happened."

"Where are the girls?"

"Upstairs."

"I`ll be right back." I ran up the stairs and knocked on the girls door. The door opened and they pulled me in.

"What the hell did you do last night?" Rikki asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The earthquake. The flooding in the bathroom. Let`s not even mention the mini tornado in the house." Cleo said.

"There was a tornado?"

"And a small fire." Rikki said.

"I didn`t do any of that."

"We felt the magic." Bella said. "And only you can control the elements."

"What happened to you last night?" Rikki asked.

"I was upset about Toby Aria and Emily and wound up crying myself to sleep. That`s all I did." I said.

"Emotions are linked to magic." Cleo said.

"So your saying I did all this because I was upset?"

"Maybe." Bella said. "But we can`t be sure."

"What does this mean?"

"It means you don`t have control yet." Cleo said "It`s fine. It takes a while."

"Don`t worry about it too much." Bella said. "You`ll get used to it."

"Thanks."


	20. Chapter 20

Hanna`s POV

* * *

I pulled into the school parking lot the morning after Spencers call. I went inside and waited by her locker. She walked in and let out a sigh a relief.

"Oh my god. You have no idea how happy I am to see you." She said, hugging me. "The one person that isn`t mad at me for this secret."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I will be."

"Good." She let go and opened her locker. "What`s up?"

"Apperantly I had a power surge last night or something."

"A what?"

"My powers broke a pipe caused a miny earth quake and set a tornado in my house and a small fire."

"You cannot be serious."

"I am."

"What did you tell your parents?"

"well they didn`t see the tornado or the fire so they just thought it was faulty plumming and a tremur."

"Well at least they don`t think somethings up."

"Now if only Aria and Emily would get over my 'Disstrust'" She put air quotes around the word. She pulled her books out and slammed her locker shut. "Then Aria acts all inoccent like she tells us everything. Hello. Have you forgoten about Ezra?"

"I`m sure it will all blow over." I said. "Now let`s get to class. I don`t want to be late."

"Hanna doesn`t want to be late?" Spencer asked, shocked.

"Yes. Now let`s go." I pulled her arm twards the chem lab.

"What is up with you?"

"My moms been bugging me about my grades and how I`m late to class all the time. Honestly i could care less. I just want to get her off my back."

"Why don`t you let me tutor you?"

"No offence but we tried that before. Remember?"

"Oh ya. You ended up throwing a book at me."

"And you seem to have alot on your plate right now. Don`t worry. I`ll be fine."

"You know I still have a scar?"

"Really?"

"Ya. I look like Harry Potter." She moved her hair, revealing a lightning shaped scar.

"Wow. That is scary."

"Ya."

"How did that happen with a book?"

"I have no idea. But you`re right we shouldn`t be late." We walked into the class room and took our seats.


	21. Chapter 21

Spencer`s POV

* * *

"I can do this." I said to myself as I paced back and forth infront of Cleo Rikki and Bella`s room. I needed to tell them Hanna knew. But what would they say? I finaly mustered up enough courage to knock on the door.

"Who`s there?" Rikki called.

"It`s me. Spencer." I said.

"Come in." Cleo said. I opened the door and slowly stepped in. "What`s up Spence?"

"I have to tell you guys something."

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Hanna knows."

"You told her?" Rikki asked.

"I didn`t tell her. I messed up and she saw me."

"Okay. Tell us what happened." Cleo said.

"Well. While I was in chemestry, I wasn`t paying attention and spilled some water on my hand. I couldn`t find a towel or anything to dry off. So I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. Hanna ran after me and tried to get me to come out. I anded up falling out of the stall and she saw me."

"Does she know that we are? Or just you?" Rikki said.

"I didn`t know what to do so I told her about you. I`m so sorry."

"It`s okay." Cleo said "We all made mistakes at first."

"Do you know if she`ll keep this a secret?" Rikki asked.

"She will." I said.

"Really?" Bella said "She seems like a gossip."

"I promise. She`s good a keeping secrets."

"Are you sure?" Cleo asked.

"Yes Mom."

"We`re serious." Rikki said "we can`t let this get out."

"So am I. We can trust her. She woun`t tell anyone."

"If you`re really sure." Cleo said.

"I guess we have to trust her." Bella said.

"I can get her here if you want. Make sure we can trust her." I said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Cleo said.

"I`ll go call her." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed her number. After two rings she picked up.

"Hey Spencer." She said.

"Hey Hanna. I was wondering if you could come over?"

"Sure. Be there in ten."

"Great. See you soon."

"Later."

"She`ll be here in a bit." I said, putting my phone back in my pocket.

'I hope you`re right about her." Rikki said


	22. Chapter 22

Cleo`s POV

* * *

Rikki Bella and I taught Spencer how to swim. She picked up pretty fast and we swam around for a while.

"Hey." Rikki said "Race ya." She went back under and started swimming. Bella and I followed. Spencer caught up and acctualy passed us.

"Okay. How do you do this?" Spencer asked when we got to the cave "This tail ways a ton."

"You get used to it." Bella said.

"You`re a natural anyway." I said.

"Picked it up faster then me." Rikki said.

"Well I have always picked things up pretty quick." She said.

"It`s the Hastings way." I said.

"That it is."

"So Hastings are freaky geniouses?" Rikki asked.

"Kind of." I said.

"No! I have lost my respect for you."

"Hey!" Spencer said. She focused on the water and hit Rikki in the face.

"What was that?"

"Fun."

"Okay." I said "Time to stop." Spencer threw another water shot. But missed and hit me. "Alright it`s on!" I shot a water ball at her and she shot one back. Soon we were all throwing and messing with the water.

"You are so lucky I don`t go all fire on you." Spencer said.

"All fire on you?" Bella asked "What does that mean?"

"Okay. You`re lucky I don`t use my fire powers on you."

"See. That makes sense." Rikki said.

"Shut up."

"No."

"Guys stop it." I said.

"You can not honestly say what she said made any sense what so ever."

"It did not make sense." Bella said.

"Okay I get it." Spencer said "I said something stupid."

"Okay. Now can we stop?" I asked.

"Fine." The three of them said at once.

"Thank you. Crazy people."

"Crazy?" Rikki asked "Really? Crazy?"

"Ya."


	23. Chapter 23

Spencer`s POV

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache. I still felt weak from last night. I didn`t know why my powers affected me like that. But not with Cleo Rikki and Bella. I stood up from the bed and the room started spinning. I sat down and clutched my head. I got up slowly and made my way to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I went back to my room, got dressed and put my makeup on. i went downstairs and found Uncle Don in the kitchen.

"Good morning." He said cheerfully.

"Morning." I said. I poured some coffee in my special mug.

"You okay Spencer?"

"Ya. Just a headache."

"Why don`t you ask your dad to stay home? You could spend the day with me and the girls."

"I would Uncle Don. But I have to keep up my perfect attendance record."

"Now that`s not that important is it?"

"I have never missed a day of school."

"Pefect time to start." I tried to protest, but the words came awkwardly to my mouth. Buy the time I could say a full sentence, he was gone. Protesting was futile with Dad and I wound up back in bed.

Once Cleo was up she came to my room.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I have a horrible headache."

"Do you think it has anything to do with last night?"

"I think so. Did this ever happen to you?"

"No. But Lewis and I are trying to figure this out."

"This is so weird. I don`t understand what`s going on."

"Neither do we. But like I said, we`re working on it. Now get some rest."

"Alright."

"I`ll see you later." I rested my head on my pillow and sighed. Why was this happening to me? How do I make it stop? What if A knows? Oh god A. My phone rang. I looked at my phone and my eyes widened. Unknown.

**Well well well. What do we have here? A little trouble with your power? Don`t worry. I`ll make it much worse. -A**


	24. Chapter 24

Spencer`s POV

* * *

The next day I felt much better. My headache was gone and the room wasn`t spinning. I hopped out of bed and got ready for the day. Once again Uncle Don was in the kitchen.

"Good Morning Spencer." He said. "How are you feeling today?"

"Much better." I said. Pouring my coffee.

"Good." I picked my phone up from the counter.

"Wow. Ten texts from Emily and Hanna asking if I`m comming to school."

"They must be worried about you."

"I would be too if my friend who never missed school just didn`t show up one day."

You were sick." He defended.

"It was a headache." I protested. "Alot happened the other day."

"Like."

"Silly friend stuff with Aria."

"Maybe you can patch that up today." He said happily.

"Uncle Don. I love you. But you`re such an optimist."

"What`s wrong with optimism?"

"It`s too happy."

"It is not." My phone beeped with a text from Hanna.

"Well my rides here. I gotta go. Love you Uncle Don." I grabbed my bag and hopped into Hanna`s car.

"Where were you yesterday?" She asked.

"My uncle convinced my dad to make me stay home because I had a headache."

"You are never sick."

"It was my powers. The girls and I were hanging out in the moon pool and I was using my powers and I nearly passed out."

"Why do you think that happened?"

"I don`t know. Cleo said it never happened to any of the girls."

"Maybe it`s the powers you have."

"I don`t know. I just hope Cleo and Lewis figure it out soon. If this happens again I`m going to have to come up with something."

"I`m sure they`ll work it out."

"There`s more."

"What?" Her head hit the back of her seat.

"I got a text from A."

"What did it say?"

"She threatened to make my problems much worse."

"Great. I was hoping she would stay out of at least one thing."

"You and me both."


	25. Chapter 25

**_Hi this is where I, Iheartpercyjackson353, starts to write the story I am really hoping you guys like it just as much as you liked the first part =)_**

* * *

**_Cleo's POV_**

I was on the phone with Lewis discussing Spencer's powers.

"If she was the only one to change in the pool that night it means she got all the powers from the pool, just like Charlotte." Lewis said.

"There were three powers in our pool and three mermaids. Do you think that means this pool is for four mermaids?" I asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, maybe this pool gives really powerful powers that don't drain you to much if you just have one power, but if you have all four-"

"You get drained a lot!" I said happy to have figured it out or gotten at least semi close to it, "I'll call Spencer, and tell her what we found out."

"Bye Cleo, love you."

"I love you to. Bye Lewis" I hung up the phone and dialed Spencer. She picked up after the first ring.

"Hello?' she said

"Hey Spencer I think Lewis and I figured out why your powers are draining you." I told her.

"That's fabulous tell me when I get home. I have to try and reason with Aria and get here to not be mad at me; other wise A will try to get her even madder at me by telling her something else."

"Great see you when you get home." I said happy Spencer was trying to get her friend back.

**_Spencer POV_**

I hung up the phone and went to go find Aria. I turned the corner and saw her go into the bathroom. I went in behind her. "Aria?" I asked.

"Go away Spencer." She said.

"Please Aria just let me explain." I begged felling the pricks of the tears that were about to show.

"Fine but you only have a minute."

"Thank you, Aria I couldn't tell you I promised Cleo that I wouldn't tell anyone they made me bring Hanna home to show them she was trust worthy. It's just like when you promised Ezra you wouldn't tell anyone and you keep that one from us for months. I am still not sure how you managed that considering I could only keep this secret from you guys for a week. Please forgive me please I'm begging you. Aria I need you its just not the same with you mad at me. Please forgive me the only secrets I will keep from you now are who I kissed please for give me." I talked really fast. I saw a slight smile on her face at the who I kissed part.

"I forgive you but you have to tell me if you kiss Ezra or anyone else besides Toby. Deal?" she said.

"Yes of course anything!" I said then I hugged her super hard.

"Spencer, cant, breath" she choked out.

"Sorry, now come on lets go get lunch." For the rest of the day I couldn't stop smiling.

_**Aria POV**_

I couldn't help it I had to accept Spencer's apology after awhile the anger had simmered down but I had to keep it up I wouldn't appear weak in front of A, and I realized I was wrong when I said Ezra was nothing like this because it was exactly like this and it was horrible when I had to keep away from Spencer and the girls I could barely stand it.

"Hey Spencer want to come to my place after school?" I asked her on the way to lunch.

"I would love to but I can't Cleo has an idea for the reason I was absent. You can come too if you want?" I smiled.

"I would love to join you and find out why you weren't here." I answered happily.

* * *

There the first chapter I have ever written for this story I hope people still like my version. Also I'm just going to say one thing I am not very up to date on pretty little liars but I'll do my best.


End file.
